Ambulatory infusion devices have been developed for treatment of specific diseases, such as diabetes. Accordingly, the ability to modify an ambulatory infusion device configured to deliver a particular therapy, such as insulin for diabetes treatment, for another therapy, such as ropinirole for treatment of Parkinson's disease, can be challenging. Design architectures for ambulatory infusion devices have generally included a durable (reusable) portion and consumable (disposable) portion that are tailored to particular therapies and patient needs. Modification of such therapy-specific ambulatory infusion devices to accommodate different therapies or patient needs would typically require a completely new design since the architecture must change.